Hearts
by CantTakeAllOfTheseMuggles
Summary: This is Stine's birthday fic... In this fic Chris takes a tiny trip down memory lane, and Darren has a question.


Hearts

It was a rare day off from work for both Darren and Chris, so naturally they're inside watcing movies, talking, occassionally making out... You know, being comfortable. "Want any popcorn for the movie?" Chris called out from the kitchen. "Of course," Darren yelled excitedly back. "Of course," Chris mumbled fondly, and as he started making the popcorn he though back to a similar day five years ago.

_Chris and Darren were seated on Chris' couch, talking comfortably. Darren was gazing into Chris' beautiful eyes when he realized it. He was in love. With Chris. Well, fuck, he thought as he averted his gaze from the taller man's eyes to his lips. Darren wanted to taste them. Bad. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. This was bad, this couldn't be happening. Not now, not with Chris. For months now Darren had claimed to be straight, and to his defense, he honestly though he was, and now this. It was slightly problematic. "Darren?" Chris interrupted Darren's internal freak-out. "Uh..." Great! He thought. Now he couldn't even form a co-herent response infront of Chris. Darren shook his head and squeaked out a weak "I have to go," before bolting out of the house. Chris sat completely still on the couch for several minutes trying to understand what happened. What the hell?_

_Chris heard the doorbell ring and slowly, mechanically, he moved towards it and opened it. "I'm so, so sorry," Darren blurted out the second Chris opened the door. "What the hell, Darren?" Chris more demanded than asked, even though it was clearly a question. "What the fuck was that about? I mean, one moment we're comfortable, and the next you bolt for the fucking door and leave me on the co-" Chris' rant was abrubtly interrupted by Darren. While Chris talked, or yelled, your pick, darren had inched closer to him, and finally, when he couldn't stand not tasting Chris' lips anymore, he kissed him. Wow. I mean, holy fucking shit. Chris tasted every bit as good as Darren had thought he would, and Chris, finally realizing what was happening, kissed back. After a couple of seconds Darren pulled away, slowly. "Oh," Chris gasped._

Chris chuckled softly as he remembered his ingenious response to the kiss. Oh, indeed. One night had let to five good years filled with happiness and love and, as reluctant as Chris was to admit it, sex. Yes, there had absolutely been sex. And a lot of it as well. Loud and very, very enjoyable sex. "Chris?" Darren's voice broke Chris' fantastic daydream. "Coming," he replied in a shaky voice, not intending the pun at all, but as it was he was very hard after thinking, or more like dreaming, about their very intimate evenings, nights, mornings and days.

_"Chris... F-fuck," Darren moaned, and it took all of Chris' strength not to jump him, which would've been quite awkwaed since he had two fingers inside Darren. He, Chris Colfer, had two fingers inside his lover, Darren Criss. Lover. What a wonderful w- "I want you... Inside m-me," Darren gasped breathlessly. Chris only nodded, because honestly, you couldn't really expect him to have any co-herent thoughts right now, with Darren laying naked before him, ready for a night filled with passion, because, god, there was no fucking way that was possible. Chris quickly lubed his cock, very grateful for not having to put on a condom because he seriously didn't think he would stand _not _being inside Darren any longer._

_The night was beautiful and quiet, only interrupted by the shouts of names as they came and the whisperes filled with loving words._

"What are you thinking about?" Darren asked Chris softly. They were both laying on the couch and Darren was stroking Chri's gorgeous hair. "You," Chris replied at once, shifting slightly so that he could look at Darren. "I love you." "I love you too," Darren told him, as a romantic, slow piano song filled the room. Darren got out from under Chris and grabbed Chris' hand, pulling him up. When they were both standing Darren got down on one knee and fished out a beautiful, diamond ring from the pocket of his sweatpants. "Chris," he began slowly, "I-I love you. These last five years have been amazingm but I want to have you for life. Officially," he added when he saw that Chris was about to protest. "You... You're everything. Every though, every song, every smell, every day, everywhere. It's all you. You're home." Darren fought back the tears that threatened to fall. Chris on the other hand let them fall freely. "You're perfect, Chris, and I want to wake up next to you every day for the rest of my life. Christopher Paul Colfer... Will you marry me?" The question hung in the air for some time, filling the room with sincere love, before Chris managed to calm down enough to answer. "I-y-yes. O-of course." Darren grinned and slowly, carefully, he placed the ring on Chris' finger.

The sun shone brighter, the sky turned bluer, and the world? The world was covered in hearts.


End file.
